


12 Days of Christmas

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabbles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, hanniholiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Written as a gift exchange for Hanniholidays for sunshinexlollipops.12 drabbles all 100 words each with the last sentence of each section being 12 words.  Follows Alpha Hannibal and Omega Will getting first meeting and then post TWOTL.





	12 Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudsarefluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/gifts).



1.

Deep Pine forests, freshly falling snow, the beautiful silence of a blanket of snow lying heavy on the trees.  The ice in the air as you breathe it into your lungs feeling every particle inside.  The crunch under your feet as you walk, the crackle of frozen branches in a slight wind.  A perfect winter scene, a frozen paradise.  Hannibal feels all of this the moment the Omega Will Graham appears in Jack Crawford’s office like a mirage in the desert he didn’t realise his life had become.

Will smells blood, tangy, slightly metallic aftertaste of a freshly opened vein.

 

2.

They shed blood together in a dance it tastes exactly how Hannibal smells.  There is a ferocity now between them uncontained and beautiful.  The black light of the moon makes Will finally feel as if he has become the monster he was fated to be.  It’s a metamorphoses in blood.  A sacrifice to a god he never knew he worshipped. His mind is drowned and flooded in death, he is finally alive.  His heartbeat next to Hannibal’s an echo, a reflection, a perfect mirror. They are truly conjoined.

They fall together, entwined, Hannibal’s final act of devotion to his god.

 

3.

Rebirth is painful.  It is skin tearing and splitting. It is moans of pain rather than pleasure.  It is stitched together skin, wounds hot and feverous. It is clinging to each other in touch starved delirium.   It is deep sleeps, sharing dreams, finding each other finally, it is a deep seated need growing from such a long absence.  It is the feeling of being understood, it is the feeling of belonging.  The healing of both their hearts and their bodies, flesh and mind, soul and bones knitting together.

Will wakes first watching the Alpha waiting for his eyes to open.

 

4.

Hannibal awakes to Will’s eyes they are a deep blue, they look like the ocean they plunged into.  He smells almost the same, there is snow, a frozen deep ice, a scorching freezing burn but there is something else now underneath, a slight thaw, a promise of heat. He can feel it small tendrils of warmth reaching across their wounds under healing skin. There is silence between them at first, just like a blanket of snow they are the frozen world underneath, sleeping and waiting for the melt.

Will breaks the silence between them with a single breathless word “hello.”

 

5.

The need to touch each other is a magnetic pull between them but they resist at first.  Only lingering strokes of stiches, pressure applied for just a moment longer than necessary.  They share the same bed, close but not touching, allowing the air between them to become charged.  The scent of Hannibal seeps into Will’s skin, he can feel it hot and flowing in his veins combining with his own blood.  He is it at once overwhelmed and still, finally at peace, his mind a wonderfully empty space.

Hannibal is consumed with longing he is not sure he can contain.

 

6.

Their wounds almost healed, bodies almost strong Hannibal suggests warmth, a healing sun, the smell of the sea and the feeling of sand between their toes.  Will smiles and nods _yes_.  He longs for the sun to burn away the very last of his old skin and flesh, revealing what is underneath to Hannibal as luminous and shining.  They walk down a beach together the waves lap at their bare feet, the sun hangs hot and heavy in the sky, the air smells like salt laden with promise. 

Will can feel the stirring of his heat bubbling under his skin.

 

7.

Hannibal can smell the thaw now, a warmth on the air that is more than just the weather, a tang on his tongue as he tastes the molecules changing.  There is the beginnings of a sheen on Will’s skin that smells like pure water in a stream.  His Alpha self yearns to touch Will to lick the salt from his skin, to delve underneath, to pierce the skin with his teeth.  Longing to see a purple and red blooming bloody bruise of his desire on Will’s tanning flesh.

Will can feel moans as they leave his lips in the night.

 

8.

He wakes to delirium, to an aching need, a hot fever that he can feel from inside to out he is burning.  Will has not had a heat this intense since he was young, it feels new, it feels raw.  His voice is ragged, whimpers and muffled screams leave his mouth.  The noises pressing against Hannibal’s skin forcing their way in.  “Will” the name leaves his lip before he is even fully awake the scent of fire on a winters breeze assaults him, his eyes open with longing.

Hannibal reaches out and touches hot skin fingers drag through cloying sweat.

 

9.

The Alpha in him is awake and roaring beneath the surface.  The sight of Will, the smell of him would bring him to his knees if he weren’t already led down.  It makes him shake, a violent need, a biology he cannot contain.  It is blood, instinct, it is everything.  That scent, that heat it consumes him, there is nothing and no one else.  Will has seeped inside the very marrow of his bones to the very seat of his soul. They share the same breath now.

Hannibal is undone and made complete, molecules melted away to nothing but need.

 

10.

When their lips first meet in a haze of hot whispered moans it is a soothing kiss, a kiss that brings Will back to himself for a moment his eyes clear and he is that river once more he smiles and says Hannibal’s name like a benediction.  “Is this what you want?”  Hannibal asks, so close to the other half of his soul his voice drips with hope.  Will smiles, presses his mouth against Hannibal’s soft lips and whispers “yes” directly into his mouth.  It makes Hannibal shake.

The bond between them grows, a sinew connecting them, a shared blood.

 

11.

The heat lasts for days, stretching out between them like a river of molten lava.  The feeling of Will beneath him, the scorching burn of his skin against his own.  Hannibal cannot feel where he ends and Will begins.  When his teeth finally pierce Will’s flesh blood seeping into his mouth, down his throat combining with his own Hannibal moans unrestrained and glorious. Will screams through his delirium leaving deep scratches down Hannibal’s back before his own teeth find their mark.  A promise, a bond made in blood.

Connected they fall once more but this time to heat and passion.

 

12.

Will is languid in the aftermath, he aches and stretches out his limbs under Hannibal’s adoring gaze. Hannibal looks at the bruise he left Will, the way it shimmers against his skin.  He laughs and Hannibal growls with need at the sound of it.  They share kisses and touches now, gentle hands soft lingering strokes.  They explore each other with lips, fingers and caresses feeling the lingering heat of a waning fire, still there just under the surface it licks and kisses at them with a burning flame.

“You are mine now.”  Hannibal’s voice a pull.  “Always.” The whispered reply.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are the best Christmas gift a girl could receive.  
> Merry Christmas wondrous fannibals and sunshinexlollipops hope you like it!  
> xxxxxx


End file.
